Stay Away From My Dongsaeng!
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: WonKyu Family Stories, Hope you like it, don't read if you don't like it :)


**Stay Away from My Dongsaeng!**

 **Cast : Cho (Choi) Kyuhyun (25 yo)**

 **Choi Siwon (27 yo)**

 **Choi Minho (4 yo)**

 **Choi Leo**

 **Super Junior Member, dll ...**

 **Genre : Romance, Family, Brothership**

 **Summary : Minho yang sangat menyayangi adiknya yang baru saja dilahirkan sang mommy, menjadikannya sosok hyung yang protektif kepada adiknya.**

 **Happy Reading**

"kaki – kaki leo sangat kecil, tangannya juga, wajahnya juga sangat imut seperti mommy" ucap minho semangat di depan teman – temannya, namja cilik itu persis seperti politisi yang sedang berkampanye, apalagi namja – namja cilik yang duduk dengan tenang di depannya tampak menyimak cerita minho dengan serius. Yah namja cilik nan tampan ini sedang senang – senangnya menceritakan adiknya yang baru lahir dua hari yang lalu pada teman - temannya.

"jadi peyut kyu jumma cudah tidak becal lagi?" tanya taemin, teman sekelas minho di playgroup.

"ne, leo kan sudah keluar" jawab minho sok bijak, padahal dia juga baru dijelaskan oleh sang daddy

"leo pasti sangat lucu" sahut onew

"tentu saja, leo seperti mommy" sahut minho bangga, diantara ketiganya memang baru dialah yang punya adik.

"minnie jadi ingin melihat leo, minnie akan membawakan pelmen, coklat dan cake minnie untuk leo" semangat taemin

"ckckck kalian masih kecil jadi tidak mengerti" ucap minho sok dewasa, "kata mommy, leo masih kecil jadi tidak bisa makan permen, leo minum susu mommy" lanjut minho

"benarkah?" tanya taemin tidak percaya

"ne, leo minum susu mommy sangat banyak setiap hari" ucap minho sambil merentangkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan betapa banyaknya susu yang diminum leo.

"humm minnie jadi ingin melihat leo" ucap taemin penuh harap

" baby boy!" penggil seorang namja tampan dari gerbang play group minho, teriakan namja tampan itu membuat bocah – bocah kecil yang sejak tadi asik 'berdiskusi' itu akhirnya membubarkan diri.

"daddy" minho mengangkat tangannya minta di gendong saat melihat daddynya sudah datang menjemput.

HUP, siwon, namja tampan yang masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya ini langsung mengangkat minho kegendongannya begitu bocah cilik itu sampai di depannya. "bagaimana sekolah hari ini baby? Menyenangkan?" tanya siwon

"ne daddy, dan jangan panggil minho baby" minho menatap daddynya tajam

"wae?" tanya siwon bingung, biasanya minho juga tak pernah protes dipanggil baby

"minho sudah punya dongsaeng daddy, minho sudah besar" protes minho

Siwon mengacak rambut hitam minho sambil tertawa pelan. "arra" ucap siwon mengalah, bisa bahaya kalau jagoan kecilnya ini mengamuk. Namja tampan ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bocah – bocah tampan nan imut yang berdiri di depannya, "hallo anak – anak" sapanya

"hallo ciwon jucci" sapa taemin

"kalian sudah di jemput?" tanya siwon

Taemin dan onew menggeleng, mereka memang sedang menunggu appa mereka menjemput.

"mau ahjussi antar?" tawar siwon

"anny, cebental lagi apa minnie datang jucci" tolak taemin, apanya memang mengatakan akan telat menjemput hari ini tapi appanya juga berjanji akan mengajaknya makan ice cream sepulang sekolah jadi taemin akan tetap menunggu appanya.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kalian menunggu di dalam saja ne, ahjussi dan minho pulang dulu" pamit siwon

"dah minnie, onew" minho melambaikan tangan ke arah kedua temannya sedangkan tangan satunya digandeng siwon setelah namja tampan itu menurunkan minho dari gendongannya, keduanya mulai berjalan menuju mobil audi hitam yang terparkir di depan gedung play group itu.

"daddy kita akan ketempat mommy dan leo kan?" tanya minho

"ne, appa minho rindu baby leo dan mommy?" tanya siwon

"ne, rinduuuuuuuu sekali daddy" jawab minho

Siwon mengacak rambut putranya itu mendengar jawaban minho, minho memang sudah sangat menantikan kelahiran adiknya sejak namja cilik nan tampan itu tau kalau dia akan punya adik, minho sangat menyayangi leo, bahkan namja cilik itu sendiri yang memberi nama adiknya, minho sedang suka – sukanya dengan tokoh kartun singa yang bernama leon , jadi dia menamai adiknya leo, bahkan sangking sayangnya minho bahkan hampir tidak mau sekolah karna selalu ingin bersama leo, untung saja siwon dan kyuhyun bisa membujuknya.

.

.

"Mommy, Leo, Minho hyung dat upppsss!" minho berteriak nyaring saat memasuki kamar rawat kyuhyun diikuti oleh siwon di belakangnya, namun bocah tampan itu langsung menutup mulutnya saat melihat adik kesayangannya sedang menyusu pada sang mommy sambil memejamkan mata.

"minho hyung datang sayang" ucap kyuhyun pada sang baby lembut sambil mengusap rambut tipis leo di pelukannya, "bagaimana sekolah hari ini?" tanya kyuhyun, walau sesibuk apapun kyuhyun memang selalu bertanya keadaan sekolah pada minho, itu sudah dia terapkan sejak minho pertama kali masuk play group untuk membiasakan anaknya untuk selalu bercerita kalau ada apa – apa.

"menyenangkan mommy, tapi minho rindu leo" lirih minho wajahnya tampak cemberut, membuat kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi chubby minho.

"arra, kemari, leo juga rindu pada hyungnya, benar kan baby?" kyuhyun memainkan tangan mungil leo

Minho berjalan mendekati ranjang mommynya, namun saat sudah dekat namja cilik itu berhenti seketika, membuat kedua orang tuanya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkahnya memandangnya bingung.

"wae?" tanya kyuhyun

"mommy, minho lupa cuci tangan, minho kan seharian di sekolah, nanti baby leo terkena kuman karna minho, minho tiak mau leo sakit" jelas minho, namja cilik itu lalu melangkah ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamar rawat yang luas tersebut, memcuci tangannya dengan sabun sampai bersih sebelum dia membilasnya hingga besih, minho harus memastikan dirinya bersih sebelum memegang adik bayinya, tidak lupa juga minho mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian rumah yang sudah dibawakan siwon.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah minho, hahh padahal sebelum leo lahir kyuhyun suka berteriak – teriak di rumah agar minho mau mencuci tangan dan kaki sepulang sekolah, tapi sekarang bahkan tanpa dipaksa minho mencuci tangannya, ahh putra ciliknya itu semakin dewasa setelah resmi menjadi seorang hyung.

"apa sudah?" tanya kyuhyun saat putranya keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap tangannya dengan handuk bersih.

"sudah mommy" sahut minho senang, namja tampan berusia hampir empat tahun itu lalu naik ke kasur kyuhyun dengan dibantu sang daddy. "leo ini hyung, apa leo rindu hyung?" tanya minho pada adiknya yang sudah tertidur pulas, hahh padahal dia ingin bermain dengan leo. "leo cepat besar ne, biar kita bisa main bola bersama, berangkat sekolah bersama" ucap minho sambil mengelus pipi chubby leo, membuat bayi berusia dua hari itu menggeliat pelan dalam pelukan kyuhyun.

"minho tidak rindu mommy?" ucap kyuhyun sambil pura – pura merajuk

"tentu minho rindu mommy" minho mencium pipi chubby mommynya yang masih tampak agak pucat, wajar saja namja cantik itu baru saja berjuang antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan putranya dua hari lalu, proses operasi yang cukup panjang dan menegangkan karna kyuhyun mengalami pendarahan setelah terpeleset di kamarnya dan harus membuatnya melahirkan lebih cepat dari perkiraan dokter, beruntung kondisi ibu dan bayinya baik – baik saja, leo bahkan tidak perlu masuk dalam inkubator, dia bayi yang cukup kuat.

"daddy juga rindu mommy dan baby leo" timpal siwon sambil mencuri kecupan di bibir kyuhyun dan juga pipi chubby leo.

"hyung ada minho dan leo" gerutu kyuhyun walaupun mau tidak mau pipinya memerah karna malu, hidup hampir enam tahun bersama suaminya rupanya tidak membuatnya terbiasa dengan tingkah siwon.

"ahh hyung tadi eomma dan appa menelpon" ucap kyuhyun

"eoh?"

"ne, mereka bilang akan segera datang ke korea, bersama heechul hyung, hangeng hyung tidak bisa ikut karna ada urusan bisnis yang tidak bisa ditinggal" ucap kyuhyun, yahh sebagian besar keluarga siwon dan kyuhyun memang tinggal di luar negeri, keluarga siwon menetap di jepang, sedangkan keluarga kyuhyun ada yang di china, salah satunya hyungnya yang memang menikah dengan pria berkebangsaan china.

"mommy, chullie samchon akan datang?" tanya minho

"ne baby, waeyo?" tanya kyuhyun

"mommy jangan panggil baby, minho sudah besar" protes minho, siwon hanya tertawa melihatnya, rupanya sang istri juga mendapat protesan dari putra sulungnya.

"ne ne, minho hyung" ucap kyuhyun mengalah

"minho tidak suka chullie samchon" gerutu minho

"mwo? Wae?" Tanya kyuhyun bingung

"chullie samchon suka mencubit pipi minho sampai merah, sakit mommy" adu minho sambil memegang kedua pipinya, "dan juga chullie samchon suka mengganggu minho" tambah minho

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, hyung cantiknya itu memang suka sekali menggoda dan membuat minho menangis tapi walau begitu sebenarnya dia hanya sangat gemas pada keponakannya ini, wajar saja karna heechul memang belum dikaruniai anak.

"minho tidak boleh begitu, chullie samchon sangat sayang minho" nasihat kyuhyun

"ne mommy" jawab minho patuh.

"permisi, sudah saatnya si kecil kembali ke ruangan bayi" tiba – tiba saja seorang perawat memasuki ruang rawat kyuhyun, melihatnya minho langsung memasang sikap waspada, seolah – olah suster itu adalah seseorang yang akan menculik adiknya.

Suster itu tertawa pelan, terbiasa menerima tatapan tajam dari bocah tampan itu saat dirinya harus membawa si bungsu choi ke ruangan bayi. Protektif eoh?

"noona jangan bawa dongsaeng minho" ucap minho lantang

"tapi adik bayi harus kembali ke ruangannya" suster cantik itu berusaha memberi pengertian pada bocah tampan di depannya.

"mommy" rengek minho sudah hendak menangis, dia kan masih sangat rindu pada leo

"minho, tidak boleh begitu oke, bukankah minho sudah besar, sudah jadi hyung, tidak boleh menangis" kyuhyun mengusap mata minho yang berkaca – kaca dengan tangannya yang bebas, "biarkan suster membawa leo, nanti leo akan dibawa kesini lagi, benarkan suster?" tanya kyuhyun

"ne, tentu saja, nanti leo akan kembali" jawab suster itu lembut

Minho akhirnya mengangguk walau tidak rela, bocah tampan itu lalu mengangkat tangannya ke arah sang daddy, membuat gesture minta di gendong yang tentu saja langsung di sambut siwon, pasangan ayah dan anak itu akhirnya mengikuti sang suster mengantar leo ke ruang bayi, minho memang selalu begitu saat leo harus kembali ke ruang bayi, minho bahkan sering memaksa suster untuk bisa menemani leo saat bayi lucu itu dimandikan oleh suster, benar – benar overprotective brother.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan pasangan choi itu sedang membujuk sang putra sulung untuk mau pulang ke rumah mereka, pasalnya minho tidak mau pulang dan ingin selalu bersama adik kecilnya.

"besok sepulang sekolah minho bisa main dengan leo lagi" bujuk kyuhyun

"shirreo, minho mau tidur di sini mommy" rengek minho

"minho dengar mommy, leo akan tidur di ruang bayi, dan minho tidak boleh tidur disana, lagipula besok minho harus sekolah" bujuk kyuhyun pelan

"minho kan bisa berangkat sekolah dari sini mommy"

"seragam minho kan sudah kotor sayang"

"tapi mommy, minho ingin bersama leo" mata minho sudah berkaca - kaca

"leo tidak kemana – mana, leo akan menunggu minho pulang sekolah, dan nanti daddy akan mengantar minho bertemu leo" ucap siwon ikut membujuk putra sulungnya yang kadang keras kepala seperti sang mommy.

"benarkah daddy?" tanya minho pada siwon yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan istri dan anaknya itu.

"tentu saja boy, besok kita akan bertemu baby leo lagi" jawab siwon mantap

"baiklah" pasrah minho. "daddy, minho mau mencium leo dulu sebelum pulang" pinta minho

"tentu saja, kajja pamit dulu dengan baby leo" siwon menggendong minho, agar namja tampan itu bisa mencium adik bayi dan mommynya, maklum saja dia belum bisa naik ke ranjang kyuhyun sendiri, kaki – kaki kecilnya tidak sampai.

"hyung pulang dulu" pamit minho sambil mencium pipi chubby leo

"hyung pulang dulu baby, kalau ada apa – apa telfon hyung" ucap siwon sambil mencium pipi dan bibir kyuhyun sekilas, tidak lupa memberikan ciuman juga pada si kecil leo, sebenarnya dia ingin menemani kyuhyun tapi siapa yang akan menemani minho dirumah, dia juga kasihan pada minho kalau anak itu harus tidur di rumah sakit.

"ne, pulanglah, hyung juga harus istirahat" ucap kyuhyun lembut.

"nahh, tinggal babi leo dan mommy" ucap kyuhyun setelah suami dan putra sulungnya meninggalkan ruang rawatnya. Namja cantik itu lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada baby yang ada di pelukannya yang tengah memperhatikan sang mommy sambil berkedip polos.

.

.

Minho berjalan dengan riang di koridor rumah sakit, sesekali menyapa suster yang tengah memekik gemas kearahnya dan sesekali juga memberikan deathglare pada ahjumma – ahjumma genit yang menatap daddy tampannya yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya sambil membawa tas sekolah bergambar robot miliknya. Minho memang sudah diberi ultimatum oleh sang mommy untuk menjaga daddy tampannya dari ahjumma – ahjumma genit yang yang mau menggoda daddynya.

"daddy hurry!" minho tidak sabar, menurutnya daddynya jalannya lama sekali padahal dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan dongsaeng imutnya.

"iya babyboy, jangan lari nanti jatuh" ucap siwon memperingati

"daddy, jangan panggil baby!" protes minho

"uppss daddy lupa" ucap siwon sambil tertawa pelan melihat wajah sulking putranya yang lucu, padahal dia sengaja menggoda minho.

Langkah minho semakin riang saat mata bulat itu melihat pintu kamar rawat mommynya yang sudah dekat. Minho membuka pintu perlahan dengan bantuan sang daddy, sengaja membukanya secara perlahan, takut – takut leo sedang tidur seperti kemarin. Dahi minho mengernyit heran saat mendengar suara – suara dari kamar rawat mommynya, ruangan luas itu terdengar sangat ramai.

"aigo lucu sekali cucu halmoni" minho bisa mendengar suara halmoninya, ada suara harabojinya juga disana

"aigo choi leo kau menggemaskan sekali, bagaimana kalau ikut shamchon ke china? Ahh aku ingin membawanya pulang" kali ini suara yang juga sangat dikenal minho, bocah tampan itu mendadak panik, dengan tidak sabar dibukanya pintu di depannya dengan keras menimbulkan suara keras yang cukup mengegetkan orang – orang didalamnya.

"ANDWAEE!" teriak minho, "HEECHUL SAMCHON TIDAH BOLEH MEMBAWA DONGSAENG MINHO! HIKSS HUAAAA" teriak minho dan diakhiri oleh tangisan keras namja tampan itu, di susul dengan tangisan baby leo yang berada di gendongan heechul, sepertinya baby lucu itu kaget karna teriakan hyungnya, segera saja ruangan luas itu dipenuhi oleh suara tangis duo choi junior yang membuat orang – orang dewasa disana langsung panik untuk mendiamkan keduanya.

"minho, samchon tidak benar – benar akan membawa leo" bujuk halmoni cho sambil berusaha menenangkan minho yang masih belum juga mau berhenti menangis.

"Anny, samchon jahat!" pekik minho masih dengan tangis kerasnya

"lihat haraboji membawakan minho mainan, jangan menangis lagi eoh" kali ini haraboji choi turun tangan, namun bocah tampan itu dengan tegas menolaknya, sedangkan leo kini berpindah tangan ke halmoni cho, masih belum berhenti menangis, wajah mungil itu bahkan sudah memerah.

"berikan leo padaku umma" pinta kyuhyun, ibu muda itu tidak tega juga melihat bayinya yang menangis sampai sesenggukkan. Kyuhyun langsung menepuk – nepun leo pelan begitu bayi mungil itu sudah dipelukannya, "ssttt baby gwenchana, jangan menangis ne" ucap kyuhyun lembut, ibu dua anak itu sesekali menengok khawatir ke arah minho yang masih juga belum berhenti menangis walau sudah dibujuk mati – matian eleh eomma, appa cho dan choi.

"eomma tolong" kyuhyun menyerahkan leo pada ummanya begitu babynya itu sudah tenang, "minho, jangan menangis sini sayang ashhh" desis kyuhyun kesakitan dia area perutnya, luka oprasinya memang belum sembuh benar, tapi namja manis ini tidak bisa diam saja melihat minhonya menangis. Minho memang akan sulit ditenangkan kalau sudah menangis, biasanya kyuhyunlah yang bisa menanangkan minho.

"gwenchana baby?" tanya siwon khawatir

"gwenchana hyung, minho" ucap kyuhyun

"biar hyung saja sayang, kau belum sembuh" ucap siwon

"hey baby boy" siwon memegang pundak minho sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan putra sulungnya itu, diusapnya lembut air mata di pipi bulat mimho, walau percuma karna bocah tampan itu masih menangis. "heyy dengar daddy, daddy tau minho sangat menyayangi leo, tapi minho tak boleh seperti itu, lihat mommy sampai kesakitan lagi" ucap siwon menasihati namun dengan nada lembut.

Minho langsung menghampiri mommynya dengan ekspresi khawatir, "gara – gara minho, huee mommy, apa sakit?" tanya minho masih menangis

"gwenchana, jangan menangis ne, lihat dongsaeng minho juga sedih kalau hyungnya menangis" ucap kyuhyun lembut

Minho berusaha menahan tangisnya walau sesekali air matanya masih menangis, "samchon ingin mengambil dongsang minho mommy" adu kyuhyun sambil memelototi heechul yang sedang memasang seringaian jahil.

"eoh tentu saja samchon akan membawa baby leo jalan – jalan di china nanti" ucap heechul memanas – manasi

"mommy~" rengek minho

"heechul-ah" ucap eomma dan appa cho memperingati, putra sulung mereka ini memang jahil luar biasa, bahkan kepada ponakannya sendiri

"ck, arra arra" ucap heechul menyerah

"samchon hanya bercanda, tidak akan ada yang mengambil dongsaeng minho" ucap siwon menenangkan

"mommy tau minho menyayangi leo, tapi halmoni, haraboji dan samchom juga menyanyangi leo, mereka ingin menyayangi leo seperti minho waktu bayi dulu, minho tau dulu heechul samchon sering menggendong minho dan membawa minho jalan – jalan" jelas kyuhyun

"benarkah mommy?" tanya minho penasaran

"tentu saja, minho juga sangat suka di gendong heechul samchon, bukankah minho senang kalau banyak yang menyayangi leo?" tanya kyuhyun

Minho mengangguk mantap, "ne mommy, samchon mianhae" minho menubruk heechul dan memeluk paman nyentriknya itu.

"anak mommy dan daddy memang pintar" puji kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lembut

"minho boleh melindungi dan menjaga baby leo, tapi jangan mengekangnya, oke boy?" tanya siwon

"ne daddy" jawab minho patuh

"katanya sudah jadi hyung, tapi masih cengeng" ejek heechul

"eomma~ chullie samchon nakal" adu minho yang mulai menangis lagi

"HEECHUL HYUNG/HEECHUL!" ucap kyuhyun, siwon, eomma appa cho dan choi berbarengan.

"Upsss sepertinya aku harus kabur" gumam heechul

.

.

 **"Leo-yah jangan lari nanti jatuh!" teriak minho sambi mengikuti adiknya yang berusia dua tahun yang sedang asik bermain bola di halaman luas kediaman choi.**

.

 **"Leo-yah, eomma bilang jangan main hujan, bagaimana kalau nanti leo deman lagi" ucap minho, bocah berusia sembilan tahun itu berlari ke halaman depan rumah sambil membawa payung untuk memayungi adiknya yang asik berlarian di bawah hujan, tidak memperdulikan badannya yang mulai basah karna hujan.**

.

 **BUK**

 **Minho menabrak badan kekar seorang namja yang berjalan di depannya sampai namja itu terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.**

 **"yah apa – apaan kau!" protes namja itu**

 **"ini hanya peringatan kecil, sekali lagi kau mengganggu choi leo, balasannya akan lebih dari ini" ucap minho dingin sambil memandang namja itu datar, setelahnya namja tampan ini meninggalkan namja itu begitu saja.**

Yahh begitulah choi minho, putra sulung choi siwon dan choi kyuhyun, yang akan selalu menyayangi adiknya choi leo, dia akan selalu menjaga dan melindungi adik kesayangannya, seperti janjinya kepada orangtuanya saat dia kecil dulu, jadi apakah ada yang mau mencari masalah dengan choi leo? Kalau begitu bersiaplah menerima balasan dari choi minho.

 **END**

 **Oke, udah lama gak bikin ff yang ringan – ringan gini hehe, maaf kalau hasilnya aneh, hope you enjoy it, and sorry for typos**


End file.
